Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer architecture, and more particularly, to techniques for associating process priority with I/O queuing.
An application's processes can generate input-output (I/O) requests for read-write operations. I/O requests are generally stored in I/O queues, where they wait to be processed. Once the I/O requests are stored in the I/O queues, the I/O requests are no longer associated with the processes from which they originated. Thus, changing a process' priority may not affect the priority of the I/O request it generated.